


Connection

by TheUnforgiven



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Other, Strangulation, general warning for vitri, no explicit sex or torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnforgiven/pseuds/TheUnforgiven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virus and Trip have a special gift for their captive guest on Valentine’s Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote two Vitriao fics for Valentine's Day. This one is quite depressing, the other one is happy. You can find the other on my art blog: http://theunforgivenstories.tumblr.com/post/76660100808/dmmd-the-gift-of-a-date

            “Do you know how many days it’s been, Aoba-san?”

            “Do you know how many days you’ve been with us, Aoba?”

Aoba didn’t move, staring at the floor with tears in his eyes. His entire body ached from being shackled all day, but he’d rather just lie there alone with a painful throb in his bones than have Virus and Trip come back. But they always did, without fail. They always came home and took the shackles off, bathing him with an alien gentleness that they shouldn’t possess, and then they would ceremoniously decide who got to have him for the night. They often just passed him back and forth evenly, but sometimes they would deviate from that just to mess up his sense of rhythm. Sometimes they would let him pick, but never where he knew what his choice was until it was too late. Picking a hand, pulling a straw, blindly moving until he touched one of their hems… once, they even had him spin a bottle to decide. It had apparently landed facing Aoba, and he had expected the worst, but they just left him alone. He slept on the floor next to Virus’ bed where he had been shackled that day, and neither one laid a hand on him until the next night. It was probably all just to make Aoba feel like he had some shred of hope to hold onto. Just like everything else, it was a lie.

“Aoba-san. We don’t like being ignored.” Aoba came back to the present, realizing he had gotten lost in his thoughts. He weakly shook his head in response to their questions, but didn’t look towards them. He couldn’t stand the pleasant smiles on their faces. He couldn’t stand seeing those masks.

“It’s a special day, Aoba.”

“Yes, it’s Valentine’s Day. And we have a very special gift for you.”

“…?”

“You’ll have to be a good boy, or you won’t get your gift.” Aoba finally looked up at their grinning faces, trying to understand what was going on. What kind of torture did they have planned…? Trip leaned down, unlocking the shackles around Aoba’s wrists and ankles, and hoisted him to his feet.

Leading him down the hall, they carefully dipped him into the tub, starting their usual routine of washing him. The apprehension he felt was unbearable, as he was once again left to face the unknown depths of Virus and Trip’s cruelty, and he had no way of knowing what they intended to do to him. He gripped the sides of the tub as Virus started washing his hair, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to come back up.

They dried him off with the same unnatural gentleness, then led him back into Virus’s bedroom, lying him down in the middle of the bed.

“Are you ready, Aoba-san?” Aoba just stared up at them, the fear plain on his face. “Trip.” The man nodded, pulling something out of his pocket. Aoba stared at it.

“You recognize it?” Trip asked. Aoba continued to stare. Sitting on his palm was a coil. “It’s yours.” The two of them settled down next to him, Virus to his left, Trip to his right. Trip held the coil out in front of Aoba.

“We thought you might like to check it, since it’s been so long.” Virus said. Trip turned it on, and a large holographic screen popped up in front of the three of them. “My, my, look at that.” Aoba’s eyes went wide as he read.

Line after line after line;

‘Missed call: Koujaku’

“Koujaku…” Aoba whispered. He could feel a chasm opening in his chest just seeing the name. He fought to keep the man from his head, because he knew if he let himself think about him he would break down right there.

“Do you miss him, Aoba-san?” The tears rose to Aoba’s eyes. “It seems he’s called you every day since you came here. Not one to give up is he? Perhaps we should indulge him, in that case.” Trip touched the coil, and a new screen popped up.

‘Calling: Koujaku’

            Aoba’s eyes widened in fear.

            “Please, no! Please don’t do this! Please stop I can’t—” Aoba begged senselessly, hoping against hope that he wouldn’t pick up.

            “Aoba!” Koujaku’s voice rang through the air, and Aoba stopped dead.

            “K-koujaku…” He whimpered, reaching out towards the screen. The tears were already spilling down his cheeks.

            “Aoba, you’re alive!” His voice was a perfect mixture of relief and pain. “Where are you?” He asked urgently.

            “I-I don’t know…” Aoba’s voice was barely a whisper, having not truly spoken for so long.

            “What happened?”

            “I was t-taken…” Aoba was too terrified to dare to say anything further.

            “By who?”

            “That would be by us, Koujaku-san,” Virus said. There was a second of pause before Koujaku was screaming.

            “You fucking filthy yakuza! What have you done to him!?”

            “We’ve been thoroughly enjoying his company; isn’t that right, Trip?”

            “Yeah, we’ve had a lot of fun with him.”

            “When I find you motherfuckers I swear to god I’ll fucking kill you for laying a hand on Aoba!”

            “You’ll never find us. We took great pains to ensure that wouldn’t happen.” He paused meaningfully. “So, what are you going to do now? We have your precious Aoba, and we won’t be giving him back.”

            “You fuckers—!”

            “Hmm… I wonder to what lengths you would go through to save him? After all, we’ve been exploring every part of your beloved Aoba. With pleasure,”

            “And pain,”

            “And hope,”

            “And loss,”

            “We have made him suffer in every way possible.”

            “We’ve seen every side of him.”

            “Would you like to see too, Koujaku-san?” Trip leaned in, biting down hard and sucking on the soft flesh at the base of Aoba’s neck.

            “Agh!” Aoba screamed, but Virus cut it short, grabbing his chin and kissing him. “Ngh…!”

            “Aoba!” Koujaku’s angry voice echoed from the coil. Virus released his mouth.

            “Hah…! Koujaku, please save me—!” Aoba cried, desperately clinging onto the connection. Trip withdrew, and something cold touched against Aoba’s shoulder. “N-no! Stop!” Hersha slithered over him, circling around his neck as Virus and Trip calmly held his arms. It constricted his throat with agonizing slowness, Aoba trying and failing to hold onto the air in his lungs. “K-kou-jaku!” He choked out the name with the last tiny bit of breath he had.

            “Ao—!” The screen disappeared, Koujaku’s voice dying halfway. Virus and Trip smiled down at Aoba.

            “Happy Valentine’s Day, Aoba-san.”

            “Happy Valentine’s, Aoba.”


End file.
